Foto
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ketika tuntutan profesionalisme mengikat mereka. Satu lagi foto yang sangat disukainya, foto dengan yang tersayang. Warn: crack, OOC, TWT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**A-ano**_**… fic yang satu ini hadir murni karena imajinasi aja. Kalau gak suka pair-nya, langsung teken tombol "back" aja, ya. **

**Saya pasti baru aja kepentok sesuatu, bisa membuat fic dengan crack pair seajaib ini. Tapi saya memiliki alasan tersendiri: **

**1. Pernah lihat Lyon dan Mira menghias Weekly Sorcerer.**

**2. Rambutnya sama-sama menjurus pada warna putih. (ALASAN MACAM APA INI? #ditoyor) **

**3. Karena ini imajinasi saya~ #PLAKS**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: modified canon, OOCness, crack pairing, typo(s), fluffy.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Serikat Fairy Tail biasanya selalu ramai dan penuh keceriaan. Kendati seringkali diselingi pertengkaran, namun hal itulah yang justru membuat setiap anggota semakin dekat satu sama lain. Sungguh cara yang unik untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Namun, hari ini saja, serikat Fairy Tail begitu heboh karena alasan yang berbeda.

Tangisan terdengar di mana-mana, lolongan dan ratapan yang tidak merdu didengar rasanya bergema memilkan hingga ke seluruh penjuru kota Magnolia. Hiperbolis, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Lucy, sepasang mata coklatnya bergulir mengamati sekelilingnya, menemukan fenomena tak lazim yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

Natsu mencak-mencak. "BERHENTI MENANGIIIS, DASAR KALIAN CENGENG!"

"_URUSAI, BAKA_ NATSU!"

Benda-benda dilayangkan pada Natsu, namun dampak negatif itu dapat mengenai rekan-rekan setimnya. Lucy dan Happy melompat menaiki meja, kemudian bersembunyi di balik meja bar. Erza masih duduk manis di kursinya, tetap tenang memakan soufflé-nya. Ia tahu Gray tidak akan tinggal diam, meskipun Natsu ingin membakar seluruh benda yang tertuju padanya.

"_Ice make: Shield!" _

Tameng es yang besar melindungi mereka dari benda-benda yang menghujani mereka. Lucy dan Happy mengintip dari tepi meja, mengacungkan tangan masing-masing pada Gray yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka.

"_Nice_, Gray!"

"Minggir kau, Gray!" tukas Natsu. "Biar aku bakar mereka—"

Erza menghujamkan pandangan galak pada Natsu. "—diam kau, Natsu!"

Natsu bungkam. Meski bibirnya mengerucut diikuti alisnya berkedut tanda sebal, ia tidak berani membantah Erza.

"Tch." Gray membesarkan ukuran shield untuk menahan serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan pada tim terkuat Fairy Tail. "Sejujurnya, kali ini aku setuju dengan Natsu. Mereka itu kenapa jadi pada cengeng, sih? Kayak dapat pemberitahuan besok kiamat saja."

"_Ano_…" Mirajane angkat bicara, dua pasang muda-mudi dan satu exceed itu menoleh pada gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelah Lucy, "semua ini salahku. Maaf malah merepotkan kalian."

"Bicara apa kau, Mira_ chan_?" tanya Gray heran.

"Mereka menangis bukan salahmu, Mira," ujar Erza.

Natsu manggut-manggut. "Mereka cengeng karena mentalnya lemah."

"_Hai'_~"

Melihat raut sedih menggurat jelas di wajah cantik itu, Lucy menepuk sekilas bahu Mirajane. "Tidak apa-apa, Mira _san_. Justru jika memang benar mereka menangisimu dan mendadak jadi berlaku gila seperti ini, kami bersedia melindungimu, kok!" hiburnya.

Mirajane menundukkan kepalanya, mata sebiru safir itu meredup berkaca-kaca. Tapi di satu sisi, senyum kecil yang berbeda menggelayut di bibirnya. Berdasarkan intuisi wanita, baik Erza maupun Lucy menarik kesimpulan bahwa Mirajane bimbang harus menentukan sikap.

"Kenapa kaumenyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mira?" tanya Natsu, ia bersidekap.

"_Eto_… kalian sudah melihat majalah Weekly Sorcerer edisi terbaru?" Mirajane balik bertanya.

Tiada jawaban. Mirajane mengerti bahwa diamnya mereka berarti tak satu pun dari remaja di hadapannya telah melihat majalah yang dimaksudkannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Jason _san_ memintaku menjadi model foto untuk artikel _"Prom Night"_ yang santer dibicarakan," Mirajane memulai penuturannya sembari ia mencari sesuatu di balik meja bar, tanganya meraba-raba ke dalam sebuah laci.

"Jason _san_ menginginkan banyak fotoku bertema _Prom Date_ bersama model-model lainnya…" Mirajane berhasil menemukan majalah yang dicarinya. Ditariknya keluar lalu ditaruhnya di meja bar. "…dan menuntutku untuk foto bersama model pria."

Tim terkuat Fairy Tail itu merapat satu sama lain, mata mereka terpicing pada _cover_ majalah edisi terbaru yang ditunjukkan Mirajane pada mereka. Seketika mereka terbelalak dan ternganga lebar.

Pada cover itu terdapat sebuah foto di mana Mirajane berpose sebagai seorang tuan putri yang menerima ajakan dansa dari pangeran. Model pria yang memiliki senyum kecil namun amat _charming_ itu berlutut dengan tangan terulur. Sepasang tangan yang kontras namun serasi bertemu dalam genggaman. Berlatarkan taman kota Magnolia di saat senja meraja.

Ternyata ini toh yang membuat seisi serikat Fairy Tail menangis. Yang cowok—termasuk master Makarov—menangis bersama-sama karena maskot kebanggaan asal Fairy Tail itu berfoto dengan model pria lainnya. Sementara penyihir-penyihir cewek pasti kecewa berat karena idola mereka harus berfoto dengan Mirajane.

Mirajane berasumsi bahwa wajah-wajah di hadapannya yang menyiratkan kepercayaan itu pasti sebentar lagi akan menjerit penuh keterkejutan.

"MIRAJANE DENGAN LYOOON?"

Yang tidak sesuai perkiraannya adalah bahwa orang-orang di hadapannya mengetahui model pria yang difoto bersamanya; Lyon Bastia.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A "LyMira" Fairy Tail fanfiction, **

**.**

**Foto**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_Mira, kenalkan!" Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning lancip mendekati Mirajane yang baru saja dirias, ia mendekat bersama seseorang yang mengenakan baju ala kerajaan dari negeri dongeng. "Lyon Bastia~ dia yang akan berfoto bersamamu." _

_Mirajane tersenyum manis. Diangkatnya ujung roknya seraya membungkukkan badan sekilas. "Salam kenal, Lyon _kun_." _

"_Lyon, kau beruntung karena mendapatkan gadis yang tepat untuk—" _

_Tidak menggubris ocehan Jason, Lyon mengulurkan tangannya pada Mirajane. "Mohon kerja samanya, Mirajane." _

_Mereka berjabat tangan sekilas. Senyum manis masih melekat di wajahnya. "Panggil aku "Mira" saja. Tak apa-apa, kok." _

_Sorot matanya melunak membuat Mirajane diam-diam menghela napas lega. "Apakah kau penyihir dari serikat Fairy Tail?" _

_Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, mengitari lokasi pemotretan. Melupakan Jason yang sibuk jeprat-jepret sana-sini dan meneriakkan_ "COOOL!"_ kebanggaannya. _

_Mirajane mengangguk, sebagai jawaban untuk Lyon. "Aku sudah dengar kau adalah penyihir dari Lamia Scale, Lyon _kun_." _

_Lyon tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya terbenam di saku celana. Ha, untung saja gadis di sebelahnya tidak mengetahui riwayat terburuknya sebagai seorang penyihir. Eh, tunggu. Dan kenapa ia jadi ingin menjaga kredibilitas di hadapan gadis yang memiliki senyum manis nan terlihat tulus ini? _

_Oke, lupakan. _

"_Sihirmu?" tanya Lyon pendek. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang senang berbasa-basi. Walaupun dirasa membuang waktu, ia tetap ingin mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak tentang model _"Sleeping Beauty"_ yang eksis di sampingnya. _

_Mirajane meringis pelan. "Err—cukup mengerikan. _Take Over Body: Satan Soul_." _

_Lyon melirik gadis dengan poni yang selalu diikat menjulang ke atas itu. "Maksudmu, setiap mengeluarkan kekuatan selalu menjadi seperti setan, begitu?" _

_Mirajane tersenyum miring. "Err—kurang lebih begitu." _

"_Hm, tidak heran." _

"_Eh, bukankah justru aneh?" _

"_Berbanding terbalik adalah hal yang wajar. Mempunyai kepribadian dan kemampuan sihir yang bersebrangan bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh." _

_Sejenak Mirajane tercenung. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang berkomentar begitu sopan disertai pujian terselubung tatkala ia menceritakan kemampuan sihirnya. Biasanya, para pendengarnya akan berjengit ketakutan. _

_Kemudian, seutas senyum kembali melekat di wajahnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Lyon _kun_?" _

"_Es," jawab Lyon pendek, "namun aku masih penyihir pemula." _

_Mengangguk kecil. "Sudah kuduga sihirmu adalah es. Tapi, kau tidak terlihat seperti penyihir pemula, Lyon _kun_." _

_Penyihir es asal Lamia Scale itu menoleh terkejut pada Mirajane. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sihirku adalah es?" _

_Mirajane mengangkat telunjuknya di hadapan Lyon, menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan ekspresi lucu. "Intuisi, mungkin? Ah, sikap dan aura yang dingin itu sudah merefleksikan dirimu sebagai penyihir es." _

_Langkah mereka terhenti. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ia menghela napas pendek. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, membuat Mirajane sedikit mendongak saat menatap Lyon karena pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. _

"_Sering-seringlah tersenyum, Lyon _kun_." _

_Pupilnya melebar tatkala ia bersitatap dengan sepasang mata sebiru safir yang menyorot ramah padanya. _

"_Dan kau jangan kebanyakkan tersenyum, Mira. Nanti penggemar-penggemarmu bisa keburu mati meleleh karena disenyumi terus seperti itu." _

"_Benarkah?" Mata biru itu justru berbinar-binar. "Apa kau juga akan ikut meleleh, Lyon _kun_?" _

_Lyon mendengus, menyamarkan tawanya. "Bahkan dalam mimpimu saja itu tak akan terjadi, Mirajane." _

_Mirajane yang tertawa geli mendengar gurauannya, tak menyadari pandangan lembut penyihir es di hadapannya yang tertuju padanya. _

_Lyon bukanlah seorang hiprokit. Ia menyadari bahwa hatinya yang membeku, perlahan meleleh karena aura hangat yang dipercikkan Mirajane padanya. _

.

#~**~#

.

Mirajane tersenyum mengenang kisah kecilnya bersama pemuda itu sebelum sesi pemotretan dimulai. Tidak menghiraukan histeria pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya yang membombardirnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Hii… Mira, kau jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mengerikan, tahu—_uppaaa_!" seru Happy dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Jangan mengganggu lamunan manis seseorang, Happy!" ujar Lucy, ia mengedip nakal pada Mirajane.

"Astaga…" Erza mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sajian kuenya terlupakan. "…pantas saja seisi serikat Fairy Tail tampak begitu frustasi. Kalau modelnya sekaliber Lyon, mereka semua tak ada apa-apanya."

"Oh, tidak bisa~" Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Lyon tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku."

"—Oi, Mira _chan_, kau yakin yang berfoto bersamamu itu Lyon?" tanya Gray, terlihat ialah yang paling syok mengetahui kabar mengejutkan ini.

Mirajane mengangguk yakin. Tak menyangka tim terkuat Fairy Tail mengenal Lyon Bastia. "Tentu saja, Gray."

"_Ne_, _ne_, Mira _san_—" Lucy mengembangkan seringai menggoda. "—Lyon orangnya seperti apa, sih?"

Mirajane berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia menjawab tanpa ragu, "Dia sangat baik. Yah… meskipun irit bicara dan pelit senyum." Sepasang mata biru menerawang mengingat rupa si penyihir es.

Mirajane terdiam tak mengerti mendapati mereka melongo tak percaya. Seakan Mirajane menyampaikan berita itu sama dengan memberikan informasi bahwa Gray telah menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya untuk tidak melepas pakaian sembarangan di muka publik.

Gray menghempaskan dirinya pasrah di kursi sebelah Erza sembari berdecak. Tameng esnya lenyap begitu saja. Para laki-laki yang amat mengidolakan Fairy Tail menyemut mendekati meja bar. Tepatnya, menghampiri Mirajane. Meminta gadis itu mengklarifikasi soal masalah sepele yang langsung menjadi _hot topic_ seisi kota Magnolia.

Penuh kesabaran, Mirajane menghadapi penggemar-penggemarnya—membiarkan saja tim terkuat Fairy Tail yang terjepit ke meja bar menyelinap ke balik meja panjang berwarna coklat itu.

Usai Mirajane bercerita, tak ada yang tak merasa frustasi mendapati Mirajane begitu berseri-seri saat mengisahulangkan seputar jalannya sesi pemotretannya dengan Lyon. Maklum, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya beradu foto dengan model pria.

Lisanna tersenyum senang seraya memeluk kakaknya yang teramat cantik itu. "Duh, beruntungnya kau, Mira _Nee_~"

"ITU NAMANYA SIAL, TAHU!" Raungan protes bergaung di aula utama Fairy Tail yang dihias apik itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki manapun mendekati _Neechan_ kalau dia bukanlah pria sejati! Aku akan melindungimu, itulah tugasku sebagai adik laki-laki!" tekad Elfman membara.

Di balik meja panjang… duduklah tim terkuat Fairy Tail bersembunyi di baliknya.

Baik Happy dan Lucy pasang tampang pura-pura prihatin, seraya menepuk masing-masing bahu Gray yang terpuruk pasrah akan fakta Mirajane dekat dengan Lyon. Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengulaskan senyum geli. Natsu bahkan tergelak, jelas-jelas menertawai Gray.

Gray mendecih sebal.

Suasana tiba-tiba saja mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap, membuat tim terkuat Fairy Tail muncul ke permukaan, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_COOOL~ ohayou_, Fairy Tail~"

Seorang fotografer sekaligus reporter meluncur masuk ke aula utama, menghampiri Mirajane dengan senyum lebar. Seorang pemuda dengan _tuxedo_ putih bersih mengikutinya.

Itu dia si Rival yang menyabet hati primadona dari Fairy Tail! Mampus saja dia langsung dipasangkan predikat "Rival" oleh cowok-cowok yang mengidolakan Mirajane.

"_Konichiwa_." Penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail membalas sapaan dengan amat datar. Mata mereka nyalang memelototi seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut seputih salju yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih lengkap.

Penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail menepi, memberikan akses untuk Jason serta cowok tampan itu mendekat pada model kenamaan asal Fairy Tail.

"_Konichiwa_, Jason _san_." Mirajane meletakkan nampan yang dipeluknya ke atas meja. Mata birunya segera beralih pada penyihir es yang hari ini terlihat amat tampan itu, seolah pemuda yang dibawa Jason adalah magnet yang selalu menariknya untuk mendekat pada penyihir es tersebut. "_Konichiwa_, Lyon _kun_."

Aura membunuh yang pekat kian menusuknya, seolah ingin melenyapkannya dari muka bumi. Tak ambil pusing dengan pelotan yang ditujukan padanya, Lyon duduk di kursi yang paling mudah dicapainya. "Rasanya aku seperti masuk ke sarang iblis."

_Aduh, komentarnya pedas dan amat lugas… _

_Sepertinya kantongnya tebal…_

_Asal makhluk itu dari Lamia Scale, ya?_

_Mukanya saja sudah terlihat menyebalkan sekali! _

Penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail sibuk berkasak-kusuk, Lyon berdecak kecil. Mengerti bahwa topik pembicaraannya adalah dirinya dan Mirajane. Bukti konkritnya adalah majalah edisi terbaru Weekly Sorcerer dalam genggaman masing-masing.

Mirajane justru terkikik geli. "Maafkan atas sambutan yang tidak ramah ini, Lyon _kun_."

**KREK **

**KREK**

**PRANG**

Suara retakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, bersumber dari para cowok yang mengidolakan Mirajane. Wahai Tuhan, kenapa mesti cowok dengan tampang menyebalkan yang merebut hati malaikat dari Fairy Tail?

"Woooh…" Natsu dan Happy bertepuk riuh. "Benar-benar Lyon!"

Lyon menoleh pada sumber kerusuhan di balik meja Fairy Tail. Lucy melompat keluar dari meja diikuti Erza dan Gray.

"Ka-kalian…" Matanya terbelalak mendapati wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya. "…_Baka Otouto_?"

Gray tak jadi membuang muka saat merasakan Erza menyikutnya keras-keras. Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia menyapa pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, "Yo, _Baka Aniki_."

Hening menggantung.

"HIIIIEEE?"

"Ka-kau mengenal mereka?" Keterkejutan menerpanya, tersirat jelas dari mata sebiru safir yang dikagumi Lyon itu. "Ka-kau kakaknya Gray, Lyon _kun_?"

Gray terlihat begitu lesu, ekspresi _habis-sudah-diriku_ tergurat jelas di kening yang tertoreh luka horizontal. Apalagi ketika penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail lain melayangkan pelototan maut padanya.

Natsu dengan mimik sok serius menepuk kencang-kencang punggungnya, Erza menepuk bahunya tanda turut bersimpati atas kesialan yang menimpanya.

Tak mengacuhkan hujanan b_litz_ kamera yang menyilaukan mereka, Lyon mengangguk kecil. "Bisa dibilang begitu, Mira."

Elfman mendelik tidak suka pada Lyon, sementara Lisanna tampak begitu bersemangat memerhatikan interaksi kakaknya dengan pemuda ber-_tuxedo_ putih itu.

"_Ano_, Lyon _san_…" Charle, exceed putih kesayangan Wendy mendekat padanya, "…bagaimana dengan Nona ber-_make up_ menor itu?"

"Maksudmu Sherry, Charle?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

Lyon menerima segelas minuman yang diberikan Mirajane padanya, setelah menggumamkan _"terima kasih"_ pada Mirajane, ia menjawab, "Sherry ada. Baik-baik saja. Sedang mengerjakan misi dengan Jura _san_."

"Apa kabar, oi, _Aniki_?"

Lyon menoleh pada Gray. Ia mendengus, menyeringai semenyebalkan seringai Gray—menurut rekan-rekan setimnya. "Lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gray menghela napas lega. "Baik—tentu saja. Ada apa kau mengunjungi Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, aku ingin bertemu Mira," jawabnya ringan.

Sunyi.

Mirajane tersipu. Disembunyikannya wajah meronanya yang amat manis di balik nampannya. Lyon menyeringai melihatnya.

Trio tak terpisahkan—Natsu, Happy, dan Lucy—tak memperbaiki suasana dengan komentar mereka. "Dia menyukaimuuu, Mirajane!" seru mereka dengan seringai menggoda.

Gray dan Erza bertukar senyum geli, mendapati pemandangan paling aneh yang pernah terjadi di Fairy Tail. Meski suasana terasa begitu suram karena puluhan penyihir cowok Fairy Tail memojok bersama, menangisi takdir mengapa Mirajane terpikat pada Lyon, sementara Lyon memberikan respon positif. Master Makarov tetap mencoba menjaga wibawanya kendati matanya berkaca-kaca. Trio dari tim terkuat Fairy Tail mengelilingi Mirajane, dengan wajah usil tak henti menggodanya. Elfman meratap frustasi, kemudian dihibur oleh Lisanna.

"_E-e-eto_, Jason _san_…" Mirajane yang tampak salah tingkah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jason, "ada apa kalian kemari?"

Jason menghentikan aktifitas kecintaannya sejenak; foto-foto. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Lyon dan Mirajane.

"Mengajakmu untuk ikut pemotretan. Kita kedapatan tugas untuk foto di tepi pantai. Kupilih saja di dekat serikat Fairy Tail—karena pemandangannya cukup bagus.

"Kebetulan klien kita meminta foto berpasangan, aku merekomendasikanmu dan Lyon. Merasakan _chemistry_ kalian lewat cover edisi majalah Weekly Sorcerer kali ini, klien kita menerima kalian berdua sebagai model dengan senang hati," celoteh Jason panjang lebar.

_Chemistry_?

_Twitch_.

"Hum… apa tema fotonya, Jason _san_?"

Firasat buruk.

"_Pra-wedding photo_," jawab maniak tukang foto itu enteng.

Hening.

"_NANIII_?"

Semua—kecuali Lyon dan Jason—melonjak terkejut. _Pra-wedding_? Mirajane mereka tercinta yang menjadi model bersama dengan Lyon? Oh, tidak! Terima kasih. Ini jelas-jelas mimpi buruk… wahai seorang ksatria baik nun jauh di seberang, bangunkanlah mereka dari kenyataan menyakitkan ini!

Ini menjelaskan kenapa Lyon datang ke Fairy Tail telah mengenakan _white tuxedo_.

"Eh, tapi kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan, Mira?" tanya Jason kemudian.

Beberapa cowok berebut menjawab bahwa Mirajane mempunyai halangan untuk ikut pemotretan _pra-wedding_ itu. Tak terusik dengan kerusuhan di sekitarnya, Lyon menatap Mirajane, seolah menyelami betapa birunya bola matanya. Mencari celah kebohongan dari mata yang berkilau itu.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Lyon pendek.

"Err—tidak, sih…" Mirajane tampak semakin salah tingkah ditatap begitu intens oleh Lyon. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah foto dengan tema seperti ini."

Penyihir es itu menyeringai. Matanya terpicing, menyiratkan godaan. "Kau tidak percaya diri?"

Mirajane menunduk pasrah. Mengangguk lambat-lambat sebagai jawaban untuk Lyon. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget ketika tangan berkulit tan itu terulur padanya. Ia mendongak, memandang polos pada Lyon yang menghadirkan senyum kecil untuknya.

"Kau tidak melakukannya sendiri," kata Lyon, "_Kita_ melakukannya bersama-sama."

Keraguan tertepis sudah tatkala Mirajane membiarkan tangan yang di pergelangannya dilingkari gelang bunga-bunga, digenggam erat oleh Lyon. Senyumnya merekah.

Lyon turun dari kursi, membiarkan genggaman tangan mereka yang disoraki banyak pihak itu semakin melekat erat. Lucy dan Lisanna dengan senang hati membukakan pintu tepi meja bar agar Mirajane bisa keluar dari balik meja.

"_COOOL_~~"

Mirajane tersenyum manis saat mendekat pada pemuda yang mengenakan tuxedo putih itu. "Ayo kita berjuang untuk pemotretan kali ini!"

"Hn." Lyon mengangguk. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Mira."

"_Cool_~ Lyon, tunggu kami di pantai! Mira, ayo masuk ke mobil travel! Tim penata rias sudah tak sabar menantimu." Jason begitu antusias menginstruksikan perintah.

Jason menyeret Mirajane keluar dari Fairy Tail diikuti gerombolan penyihir Fairy Tail yang mengidolakan gadis itu. Lyon ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ayo kita lihat-lihat ke lokasi pemotretan!" ajak Lucy riang. Teman-teman ceweknya mengangguk antusias termasuk Erza. Gadis-gadis itu berlari gembira mengejar Mirajane yang dimasukkan Jason ke sebuah mobil Karavan yang sangat besar.

"Ha~" Juvia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Andaikan aku yang seperti itu dengan Gray _Sama_."

Mendengar perkataan si gadis hujan, teman-teman ceweknya terkikik geli. "Kami juga ingin, tahu!"

Setelah kepergian para gadis, Gray dan Elfman mendekat pada Lyon yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana putihnya.

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengan Mira _chan_, Lyon," Gray memperingatkannya.

"Ha, aku tahu," tanggap Lyon.

"Jangan berani-berani menyakiti _ore no Neechan_, Lyon _san_," ancam Elfman bersungguh-sungguh. "Hanya pria sejati yang dapat memiliki hatinya."

Lyon melenggang santai seraya menjawab, "Dan akan aku buktikan pada kalian, aku pantas untuk bersama Mira."

Yang ditinggalkan Lyon terbengong-bengong mendengarkan perkataannya. Pemuda itu lenyap dari pandangan tatkala hilang di balik pintu megah aula utama serikat yang berdomisili di kota Magnolia.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Keep or delete? **_

**Jika "**_**keep**_**", tamat sampai di sini saja atau lanjut terus? **

**Sebenernya fic ini masih panjang lagi, kira-kira dua tiga **_**chapter**_** lagi siap **_**update**_**. Tapi, saya nggak PeDe sama fic ini. IHIKS. Saya menanti pendapat apresiator sekalian, itu pun jika ada yang sudi memberikan **_**feedback/review**_** untuk fic ini. T_T #galau**

**Sebelum mendapat kepastian, saya tetap pasang status "inprogress" pada fic ini. **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu. ^_~ **

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/alert/fave, baik fic/author. :D **

**Sungguh, saya sama sekali nggak menyangka fic ini ternyata ada yang mau membaca, apalagi **_**review**_**. *narik tisu* Trims banget… *terharu* saya persembahkan **_**chapter**_** 2 untuk siapa pun yang berkenan membaca fic ini. **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: modified canon, OOCness, crack pairing, typo(s), fluffy.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Selagi menunggu Mirajane berganti baju dan dirias, Jason memutuskan untuk mengambil foto _personal_ dari beberapa model lainnya dan juga Lyon di tepi pantai. Kru dari Weekly Sorcerer menyiapkan _property_ untuk sesi pemotretan resmi _pra-wedding photos_.

Penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail mengitari lokasi pemotretan, duduk manis menunggu Mirajane dalam bautan gaun pengantin, selagi mayoritas kaum cowok memelototi Lyon yang sedang berpose mengikuti instruksi Jason.

"Hei, pengantin wanitanya sudah siap!" seru seseorang dari dalam karavan.

Melupakan bahwa ia sedang memfoto model-model lain, Jason meluncur mendekati karavan seraya menyeret Lyon yang menahan diri untuk tidak membekukan fotografer profesional itu.

Seisi Fairy Tail ikut mengerubungi karavan, penuh antusiasme menanti salah seorang kawan mereka keluar dari mobil yang semula sangat tertutup. Seorang gadis yang tadi diculik Jason untuk didandani ala pengantin.

Lyon, setengah menggerutu, bersandar pada dinding mobil yang bersebelahan dengan pintu karavan, mendelik tidak suka pada Jason.

Pintu terbuka, semua orang—kecuali Lyon—melongo memandangi seorang gadis yang memiliki mata sebiru safir berjalan keluar dari mobil itu. Gadis itu mengulum senyum gugupnya, berdebar-debar mengetahui nyaris semua pasang mata terbelalak melihat penampilannya.

Mengapa tak ada yang berkomentar? Benar-benar tidak memperbaiki situasi, pikirnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sampai akhirnya terhenti di samping kiri. Mendapati seseorang bersandar pada pintu, dengan kedua tangan terbenam di saku celana panjang berwarna putih.

Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan.

"Ba-bagaimana, Lyon _kun_?" Ia sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu pada penyihir es yang sedang memandanginya dengan seksama. Kenapa pula ia mengharapkan jawaban dengan respon positif dari Lyon?

Tunggu. Respon positif macam apa yang ia inginkan?

Jeda sejenak.

"A-ahm." Lyon berdeham kecil—berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat kelewat memalukan. "Ayo kita mulai bekerja, Mirajane!"

Lyon mengulurkan tangannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, melawan arah gravitasi yang berporos pada bumi.

Hingga sepasang tangan yang terlihat kontras namun serasi itu kembali bertemu dalam genggaman hangat. Sepasang insan yang dikenakan busana pengantin itu bergandengan dan digiring menuju lokasi pemotretan.

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyum manis, mengindikasikan kelegaaan dan kegembiraan yang tak dapat disembunyikannya.

Mirajane tidak butuh kata-kata untuk menerjemahkan respon positif dari Lyon. Senyum itu adalah jawaban non verbal yang jauh lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

#~**~#

_**A**_** "LyMira" Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Foto**

_**Chapter 2 **_

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Gandengnya lebih mesra lagi, Mira! Lyon, jangan pasang muka kaku begitu! Kalian harus bertatapan seolah cinta kalian tak akan dilekangkan waktu~" instruksi Jason.

Para pria yang menyukai Mirajane terpuruk. Ini bukanlah mimpi, namun kenyataan yang tak dapat dipungkiri.

"_Neechan_ cantik sekaliii~" Lisanna tersenyum gembira.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk, mata coklatnya berbinar-binar. "Sungguh terlihat seperti nyata…"

"Aah…" desah Wendy, "kapan aku bisa mengalami pengalaman seindah yang didapatkan Mira _Oneechan_?"

"Masih lama sekali, Wendy." Charle tersenyum geli di balik wajah judesnya.

"Tim penata rias bekerja sangat baik mendadani Mira dan Lyon _san_," komentar Levy.

"Mereka serasi sekali," pendapat Erza, gadis yang kebetulan sedang tak mengenakan armor ini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Cana berdecak kesal. Namun matanya menyorotkan kegembiraan. "Astaga… aku iri melihatnya!"

"Pernikahan sungguh ritual yang amat sakral," ucap Juvia, bukan hanya dia yang terkagum-kagum menyaksikan sesi pemotretan _pra-wedding_ yang dilakoni Lyon dan Mirajane.

"_URUSAI, OMAE-TACHI!"_ tukas—hampir semua pria—mereka sewot.

Pemotretan yang disaksikan penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail itu sejauh ini berjalan lancar, tak ada yang berniat mengacau atau merusuh. Sungguh suatu keajaiban yang nyaris mustahil terjadi, bukan?

Tapi, saat ini peristiwa nyaris mustahil itu sedang berlangsung.

Beruntung cuaca sedang dalam puncak keindahannya. Angin sepoi berhembus lembut, menggulirkan butiran pasir putih. Burung-burung Layang beterbangan, berkicau merdu dilatari langit biru, sementara ombak menderu dan memecah di tepi pantai. Bahkan mentari bersinar terik saking terlenanya dengan cuaca kali ini. Suasana hati mereka tidak perlu diperburuk dengan cuaca—andaikata suram.

Panorama yang tak dapat dilewatkan ini menjadi mangsa empuk untuk tim fotografer Jason, tak menyia-nyiakan keindahan alam untuk proyek foto _pra-wedding_ mereka.

Mirajane mengenakan gaun putih sepanjang dua meter, gaun sederhana dengan kerah V membuat lehernya tampak jenjang. Kain transparan yang bercorak ukiran bunga cantik membalut kedua lengannya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya dililit seutas pita putih. Sepasang sepatu berwarna senada menghiasi kakinya.

Rambut putih panjang yang amat lembut itu disanggul kecil, berhiaskan mahkota kecil yang dikaitkan dengan tudung transparannya. Poninya terurai menyamping menutupi keningnya, tepat di atas sepasang mata biru yang berbinar itu. Wajahnya dibubuhi make up tipis natural, karena pada dasarnya ia memang sudah cantik.

Aksesorisnya selain mahkota adalah sepasang anting berwarna biru yang senada dengan kalung batu safir yang selalu dikenakannya, selaras dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar.

Gaun yang melekat di tubuh proporsionalnya terlihat amat cocok ia kenakan. Jatuh gaun itu yang terseret perlahan sungguh menimbulkan kesan anggun tersendiri.

Mirajane sungguh-sungguh tampil mempesona. Terima kasih untuk pihak sponsor yang meminjamkan gaun dan seluruk pernak-perniknya, serta tim penata rias yang bekerja keras untuk mendadaninya.

Untung saja Lyon tak terbanting dengan penampilan Mirajane. Dengan seragam upacara pernikahan yang amat sakral, mereka sungguh terlihat sangat serasi.

Benar-benar profesional dalam pekerjaan, seperti pernikahan yang sebenarnya terealisasikan sempurna.

"COOOL~" puji Jason. Kini ia mendekat pada model-modelnya. Menginstruksikan sesuatu pada Lyon dan Mirajane.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," gumam Elfman dengan raut putus asa.

"Haha, Jason san terkadang bisa begitu menyeramkan," ujar Lucy.

"Eh, Gray, kalau mereka benar-benar menikah, berarti kita jadi keluarga!" cetus Lisanna pada penyihir es yang sedang bermuka masam itu.

Gray tersedak kaget, beruntung Erza menyerahkan sebotol air padanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Setelah menenggak air pemberian Erza, ia menoleh pada Lisanna. "Hn… begitulah kira-kira. Harusnya sih tak secepat ini."

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati lautan para pria yang pundung menyaksikan pemotretan maskot Fairy Tail itu. "Begitu saja sudah menyerah menghadapi Lyon... payah kalian!"

Gray terkekeh kecil. "Lyon punya aura mengintimidasi yang tak pantas diremehkan."

"Ejekan terselebung," gumam Lucy seraya terkikik geli.

"_Hai'_~" Happy memakan ikannya seraya mendudukkan diri di bahu Lucy yang berdiri di sisi Natsu.

"Tenang sajalah. Mira dan Lyon hanya foto bersama," hibur Erza dengan mengatakan hal yang logis.

Harapan mulai membumbung tinggi ketika mendengar perkataan Erza yang masuk akal itu. Hanya foto bersama, tak apa-apa. Hanya foto saja, bukan?

"Belum tentu," ujar Charle, ia baru saja mendapatkan gambaran di benaknya tentang ramalan di masa depan, "mungkin saja mereka—maksudku Mira san dan Lyon _san_—benar-benar menikah."

Hening.

"Huwaaa… jangan berkata begitu, Charle!"

Protes keras datang dari cowok-cowok yang begitu menyukai Mirajane, Charle hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menyampaikan kebohongan.

"Eh, eh, lihat itu!" seru Lucy, mengalihkan perhatian.

"_NANIII?"_

Mereka terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga lebar, menyaksikan Jason dan krunya bertepuk riuh karena Lyon dan Mirajane mau memeragakan pose yang diinstruksikan pada mereka.

Lyon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Mirajane, sementara gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Lyon, tersenyum manis—walaupun rona menyapu pipi pualamnya—sedikit berjinjit, kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Mata biru indahnya mengerling pada kamera.

Kemudian, sepasang _ehem-calon-ehem_ pengantin tersebut tetap diam dengan pose seperti itu. Mereka dihujani cahaya_ blitz_, kamera terus menangkap foto-foto mereka dengan berbagai latar dan sudut.

"Itu bukan profesionalisme semata," ucap Erza dengan nada geli.

Lucy tertawa. "Untung saja Sherry sudah bersama Ren!"

"Lyon bersama Mira…" Happpy menyiratkan tatapan licik.

"…kalau bersama, untuk merayakannya kita harus berpesta!" Natsu menghamburkan kertas warna-warni—entah darimana ia mendapatkannya, diikuti Lucy dan Happy. Ah, sungguh trio yang kompak.

Mata oniks milik Gray yang jeli mendapati Lyon berusaha sekali tidak terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menyeringai. _'Rasakan kau, _Aniki!_'_

"MIRAAA_ CHAAAN_~"

Teriakan frustasi bersanding dengan jeritan histeris cewek-cewek yang senang menyaksikan foto terakhir itu. Duh, manis sekali di mata mereka…

"Ukh… jadi inilah saat terakhir untukku mengantarkan Mira hingga ke jenjang perni—"

"GYAAA… JANGAN LANJUTKAN, MASTER!"

"Tch. Benar-benar penyihir Fairy Tail," komentar Lyon yang melirik kumpulan penyihir Fairy Tail, "sungguh berisik…"

"Maafkanlah, Lyon _kun_!" bisik Mirajane.

Lyon mengembangkan senyum kecil, pipinya terasa panas dan kebas karena bibir lembut itu masih menempel di pipinya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Denyar aneh yang menyerang ulu hatinya sama sekali terasa menyenangkan.

"Mira, bekerjalah dengan benar!" kata Lyon, "Oi, yang berisik itu penggemarmu, ya?"

Mira ikut mengerling pada arah yang dituju Lyon. "Sepertinya begitu. Ramai, ya?"

"Uhm-hm."

"_COOL_~" Jason mengomando krunya untuk beristirahat. Jeda sejenak. "Oke, kalian bisa kemari, Lyon, Mira!"

"Haah…" Mirajane mendesah lega. "…akhirnya selesai juga."

"Cuma istirahat makan siang," ujar Lyon.

Masih bergandengan lengan, mereka menuju tempat peristirahatan yang disediakan oleh Weekly Sorcerer. Lyon membantu Mirajane berjalan di atas pasir—tak mudah berjalan di tepi pantai dengan sepatu berhak tinggi, penuh ketelatenan dan perhatian meski ekspresinya samar terbaca.

"Oke," ucap Mirajane setelah ia berhasil duduk di bangku piknik, Lyon mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "_Arigatou_, Lyon _kun_." Ia menuangkan air dingin dan menambahkan es ke dalam gelas, sebelum menggeser gelas bening itu pada Lyon.

Mirajane tersenyum lebar ketika Lyon berkata, "_Sankyuu_, Mira."

**KLIK! **

"_COOL_~"

"Duh, kenapa sih kita tidak boleh mendekati Mira _Nee_?" Lisanna cemberut saat Jason melarangnya mendekati meja piknik yang disediakan khusus untuk model-model seperti Mirajane dan Lyon.

"Sepertinya _Neechan_ tidak nyaman privasinya diganggu oleh Jason san dan antek-anteknya." Elfman berdiri di samping Lisanna.

"Privasi?" gumam Lucy, "Privasi bersama Lyon? Semacam aksi pendekatan, begitu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, tak membuat Elfman bertambah baik. Ia kembali pundung, meratap sembari mengorek-orek pasir dengan ujung telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Aku cukup yakin, sebentar lagi Jason san akan didamprat Lyon," kata Gray. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Lyon bisa sesantai itu dekat dengan makhluk bergender perempuan selain Ul dan Sherry—yang notabene menyukai Lyon sebelum bersama Ren. "Itu pun kalau Lyon cukup sopan untuk tidak membekukannya terlebih dahulu," imbuhnya.

"Aku lapaaar~" seru Natsu. "Boleh ikut makan dengan Mira, tidak?"

"_Hai'~"_ Happy bersandar lesu pada Natsu.

"Silakan saja," ucap Erza. Tersenyum lebih lebar. "Resiko ditanggung masing-masing."

_Twitch. _

"Jason _san_, tidak tertulis dalam kontrak ada pemotretan saat istirahat, kan?" tanya Lyon gusar.

"Tapi, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan—_COOL_~" Jason kini menurunkan kameranya, mengambil buku kecil dan pulpennya. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian seputar foto _pra-wedding_ kali ini?"

Lyon hendak protes, namun Mirajane menarik lengannya. Memberi kode dengan gelengan, mengindikasikan untuk membiarkan fotografer itu bertindak sebagaimana mestinya; sebagai reporter.

"Bagus," jawab Mirajane, manis. "Tema yang sangat unik dan menantang."

"_COOOL~_ Pose seperti apa yang paling kalian suka?"

"Bukankah semua pose itu karena perintahmu?" Lyon balik bertanya, nada sinis kentara tersirat darinya.

Jason, masih bersikukuh, kembali melanjutkan interview kecil-kecilannya. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian bekerja satu sama lain?"

Mirajane tersenyum kecil. "Menyenangkan." Di sampingnya, Lyon mengangguk, menyetejui perkataannya.

"_COOL_~ Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti foto-foto ini akan menjadi nyata?"

"Eh?" Sepasang muda-mudi itu saling berpandangan bingung, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Jason yang tersenyum dengan gaya reporter profesional.

"Maksudku, cinta lokasi."

"Apa pula itu cinta lokasi?" Lyon mendecih kecil. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hal itu?"

"Ah, mungkin kalian tidak mengerti. Cinta lokasi itu maksudnya cinta bersemi di suatu lokasi karena sesuatu hal," tutur reporter itu panjang lebar. "Misalnya seperti kalian; bisa saja cinta yang berlokasi di tempat pemotretan karena pekerjaan, bukan? Itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi."

Beberapa jenak, kesunyian menggantung di antara mereka. Dengan sabar, Jason menanti respon dari model-model andalan Weekly Sorcerer.

Lyon mematung, Mirajane salah tingkah, kemudian Jason nyengir lebar.

"Err… jadi, apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Jason _san_? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Mirajane, raut ketidakmengertian menggurat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Lyon mengerti, tapi ia membiarkan Jason menuntaskan penjelasannya pada Mirajane. Ia terlalu kaget. Benarkah dirinya dan Mirajane suatu saat bisa benar-benar bersatu, menjadi nyata?

"Bagaimana jika kau dan Lyon, akan foto _pra-wedding_ lagi?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Terasa menyenangkan, kok."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, jika kalian suatu hari nanti benar-benar menikah, Mira." Oh, betapa baik hatinya engkau, Tuan Reporter. Kenapa tidak balik secara lugas dari tadi, sih? Mengapa mesti berputar-putar jika kau bisa blak-blakkan?

Petir imajiner seolah menyambar melatari seorang gadis yang memiliki profesi sampingan sebagai model tersebut, benar-benar terlihat syok. Lyon memasang tampang _sudah-aku-duga-pasti-begini-jadinya_, lalu menghujamkan pandangan mautnya pada Jason—yang sepertinya tetap merasa tidak bersalah.

"Ck. Tenang saja, jika kami benar-benar menikah, sepuluh orang pertama pada urutan teratas yang tidak akan kuundang adalah kau, Jason san," ujar Lyon sinis.

"Lho, kenapa justru tidak diundang?" Jason memiringkan kepalanya, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Aku bersedia jadi seksi pengabadian setiap momen tak terlupakan itu secara cuma-cuma, kok."

"Omong-omong, kapan kau berhenti bicara? Tidak bisakah membiarkan kami istirahat? Dalam kontrak juga tidak tertulis mengenai _interview_, 'kan?"

"Ah, kau membaca kontrak terlalu teliti, Lyon," jawab Jason dengan ekspresi inosen.

Mirajane menepuk bahu Lyon yang baru saja memulai kuda-kuda untuk membekukan Jason. "Serahkan saja padaku," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"_Ano_… Jason _san_, boleh kami lihat hasil-hasil _best shoot_-nya?" pinta Mirajane manis, mengalihkan perhatian daripada sesi pemotretan berakhir karena fotografernya dibekukan oleh modelnya.

"Oh, tentu saja!" Jason mengambil foto-foto yang sudah jadi—betapa kilatnya pekerjaan tim fotografer pro asal Weekly Sorcerer. Menunjukkannya pada Mirajane dan Lyon, lalu kembali menangkap keakraban mereka dengan lensa kamera.

Lyon memelototi Jason. "Dan bisakah kau menyingkir, membiarkan kami beristirahat?"

"Mungkin kameranya dapat kaubekukan, Lyon kun," usul Mirajane.

Kendati ia tak menyangka Mirajane bisa memberikan ide sekejam itu dalam mode malaikatnya, ketika ia mendapati Mirajane mengedipkan sebelah mata, ia memahami kode yang dimaksudkannya. Lyon menyeringai, memulai kuda-kuda Ice Make.

Uap dingin menguar, Jason kabur. Lyon tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Mirajane tertawa, yang lainnya melongo bingung.

Kemudian, Lyon dan Mirajane merapat, saling berkomentar mengenai foto-foto terbaik hasil tangkapan kamera Jason. Sesekali Mirajane terkikik geli, kerapkali Lyon melontarkan opini dengan nada sinis seputar betapa menyebalkannya instruksi Jason dan kawan-kawannya.

"Foto mana yang paling kau suka?" tanya Lyon.

"Aku suka semuanya…" jawab Mirajane, namun ia mengambil foto dengan pose terakhir yang baru saja diambil, "…tapi, menurutku yang ini paling bagus."

Lyon ikut tersenyum melihat Mirajane memandangi foto mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh polos, dan ada rasa sayang tersendiri saat melihatnya.

"Lumayan," ucap Lyon pendek.

Mirajane menoleh padanya, memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Masa' hanya "lumayan"? Ini benar-benar bagus, Lyon _kun_."

"Uhm-hm." Lyon menyibukkan diri dengan menyicipi sepotong kue yang disediakan panitia konsumsi. Mirajane gemas dibuatnya.

"Lyon _kun_," rajuknya seraya menjauhkan piring kue.

Kening itu berkerut samar, tertutupi oleh anak-anak rambut putih yang terurai. Lyon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menarik kembali piring kuenya.

Mirajane menariknya lagi.

"Oi, Mira, kembalikan kemari kue itu!"

"Bilang dulu fotonya bagus!"

**Klik**

**Flash**

"Kuenya dulu!"

"Fotonya bagus!"

"KUE!"

"FOTO!"

**Klik **

**Flash**

"_COOL_~"

Keributan itu menarik perhatian tersendiri dari penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail. Komentar miring namun tak sinting mulai berdengung bagai lebah. Aduh, mereka berdua benar-benar persis penganting baru saja… bikin iri saja.

"_Hai', hai'~"_ Lyon mengalah. "Fotonya bagus. Terlebih karena modelnya kita berdua."

Mirajane menghela napas lega. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kembalikan kueku!" tukas Lyon.

Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, senyum melekat erat di bibirnya. "_Ara, ara_… kau galak sekali, Lyon _kun_." Ia menyendok sepotong kue, dan mengarahkannya pada Lyon.

"Ha?" Lyon yang kini memegang foto, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata—bingung.

"Makan saja! Tak usah sungkan," kata Mirajane. "Kalau tidak, aku yang makan, nih."

Lyon membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Mirajane meloloskan sesuap kue untuknya. Tindakan demikian terus diulang sembari mereka melihat foto-foto dan terus difoto oleh Jason. Bahkan Lyon tampak tak keberatan ketika Mirajane turut melahap kue itu bersamanya. Sesekali pemuda itu mendelik kasar pada Jason, jika ia memergoki fotografer sekaligus reporter itu menangkap basah interaksi mesra mereka dengan kamera.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tak tahu malu begitu?" Gray tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kakak seperguruannya yang sedang bercengkerama akrab dengan Mirajane.

"Mira _Nee_ memang seperti itu," kata Lisanna. Gadis yang memiliki rambut putih sebahu itu memandang ceria pada kakaknya. "Selalu mengurusi orang lain. Aku jadi teringat dulu aku sering disuapi seperti itu olehnya…"

"Mira yang dulu? Yang kejam itu?" tanya Natsu, tak percaya.

"UKH… TIDAK RELAAA~ MIRA_ CHAAAN_…" Lolongan itu kembali bergaung dari orang-orang yang menggalau karena menyaksikan interaksi terlalu dekat antara Lyon dan Mirajane.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua…" Makarov angkat bicara. Semua perhatian mulai tertuju padanya. "Kalau memang bocah itu yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Mira, yang bisa membahagiakannya, tak sepantasnya kita menghujatnya terus-menerus."

Makarov melayangkan tatapan pada gadis cantik yang semakin dewasa, gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti putri sendiri. Tatapannya begitu lembut tatkala memandang pada Mirajane yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Lyon. Jika responnya positif; ia dapat menjaga Mirajane kesayangan kita dengan baik serta membahagiakannya, aku akan mengikhlaskan kebersamaan mereka," tutur Makarov. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Gray. "Bisa tolong panggilkan kakakmu, Gray?"

"_AYE, AYE, SIR!"_ seru mereka kompak. Seisi serikat Fairy Tail sangatlah mengerti, perkataan Makarov adalah mutlak. Tak ada yang berani membantahnya.

Gray—yang tersenyum sama lebarnya seperti teman-teman setimnya—mengangguk, ia bergegas menghampiri Lyon dan Mirajane. Berbicara sesuatu kemudian menyeret paksa kakaknya mendekati Makarov, Elfman dan Lisanna.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" tanya Erza, ia berkacak pinggang dan memblokir pembicaraan privasi itu dari publik.

"Syuut, Erza!" bisik Lucy. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Erza memasang telinga baik-baik. Namun ternyata perbincangan dengan suara terlampau pelan itu tak mampu ia dengarkan. Erza menggeleng.

Usai berbicara, kelihatannya ada kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh mereka-mereka yang terlibat pembicaraan. Elfman terlihat lebih rela, Lisanna menyambut Lyon antusias, sementara Lyon dan Gray bertukar senyuman.

"Baru pertama kali ada yang seperti ini antara serikat. Siapa tahu kalian bisa membuat serikat Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale menjadi terikat," kata Makarov. Kakek mungil yang tidak usah diragukan kebijaksanaannya itu terlihat jauh lebih lega.

"Hn." Lyon membungkuk sekilas di hadapan Makarov. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Master Makarov."

Makarov mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. "Kembalilah padanya. Kelihatannya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mungkin dia berpikir kami_ "meng-apa-apakanmu"_ di sini, Lyon."

Gray menepuk bahunya, melemparkan cengiran pada Lyon. "Jika kau berani menyakiti Mira _chan_, kau tahu seisi Fairy Tail akan merempukmu, kan?"

Lyon berdecak kecil, menyeringai. "Tch. Tentu saja." Lalu ia bergegas kembali menuju mejanya, Mirajane hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun Jason sudah menyuruh mereka untuk kembali berpose.

Setelahnya, sesi pemotretan itu berjalan lancar, hanya ada satu-dua kerikil kecil yang tak menghambat jalannya foto _pra-wedding_.

.

#~**~#

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah majalah Weekly Sorcerer edisi _"Pra-Wedding"_ terbit, infotaiment datang meliput peristiwa seputar di balik lokasi pemotretan. Sudah menjadi gosip umum yang menyebar hingga ke kota seberang, menyangkut Lyon dan Mirajane yang tertangkap kamera bercengkerama dengan mesranya.

Seisi Fairy Tail bungkam, membiarkan Makarov saja yang angkat bicara.

Dasar pemburu berita yang merepotkan.

"Hum… itu urusan anak muda. Tak sepantasnya kita ikut campur. Jika status hubungan mereka berubah taraf menaiki jenjang yang lebih tinggi, ya itu hak mereka. Sebagai orang tua, aku hanya bisa memastikan bahwa dia orang yang tepat untuk anakku," jawab Makarov ketika ia diwawancarai oleh wartawan sihir itu.

"Jadi, Anda merestui jika suatu saat mereka menikah?"

"Tergantung situasi dan kondisi."

"Bolehkah kami bertemu Primadona dari Fairy Tail? Kami juga harus mewawanca—"

"PERGI KALIAAAN! HEAAAH~"

Keputusan Makarov untuk mendatangkan kerusuhan yang disebabkan oleh tim terkuat Fairy Tail benar-benar tepat. Tepat waktu. Ia benar-benar tertolong dari keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tiada habisnya.

Natsu mengobarkan api. Gray melayangkan tombak-tombak esnya. Erza menerbangkan banyak pedang. Lucy, dengan bantuan Sagitarius, menancapkan puluhan anak panah. Happy—sebagai penggembira—menyoraki teman-temannya penuh semangat.

Kocar-kacir dibuatnya, para wartawan melarikan diri secepat yang mereka mampu.

Makarov menghampiri Mirajane yang pucat pasi. "Tenang saja, Mira. Kau tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Mirajane mengangguk. Senyum lemah mengembang di wajahnya. "_Arigatou, Minna_…" Lalu gadis itu berlalu memasuki dapur untuk mencuci piring.

"Kasihan Mira _Neechan_…" kata Wendy, ikut bersedih karena Mirajane akhir-akhir ini terlihat amat murung. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Ck. Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, Wendy _chan_, kau akan mengerti betapa menyakitkannya rasa bernama rindu yang sangat menyiksa—"

"Cana _san_, belum saatnya memberitahu Wendy tentang hal itu!" omel Charle.

Di sisi lain…

"_Yatta~"_ Natsu memekik girang, Lucy dan Happy ikut melompat-lompat gembira. Gray dan Erza turut berbagi kebanggaan bersama. Sungguh suatu prestasi membanggakan untuk mereka karena dapat mengusir gerombolan maniak gosip—pemburu berita yang diperhalus—itu.

Elfman menyeret Gray. Tak suka dengan caranya, Gray menyentak kasar. Elfman menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa kau pikir seseorang yang membuat _Neechan_ bersedih pantas disebut pria sejati dan layak bersanding dengannya?" teriaknya kalap

Lisanna berusaha menjauhkan kakak laki-lakinya dari Gray. Sementara sang penyihir es itu dilindungi teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gray datar, "Lyon tak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Toh, dia sudah pamitan pada Mira _chan_, bukan?"

"Kenapa dia tak memberikan kabar apa pun pada _Neechan_?" tuntut Elfman.

"Tenanglah, Elf _Niichan_!" seru Lisanna seraya mengelus lembut lengan kekar kakaknya.

Gray melirik teman-temannya. Mereka justru mengulum senyum, Lucy mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya nakal. Ah, sebuah kode untuk mereka…

"Aku juga kesal padanya," Gray mengaku. "Bisa-bisanya membuat Mira _chan_ sedih seperti ini… tapi kurasa ada sesuatu."

Hening mulai menyusup di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari dapur.

"Biarpun kelihatannya menyebalkan, Lyon bukanlah orang yang jahat," kata Erza yang berdiri di samping Gray.

Lucy tersenyum geli. "Mungkin Lyon _san_ sengaja melakukannya—"

"—benarkah? Berani-beraninya dia pada _Neechan_—"

"—untuk memberikan kejutan pada Mira," sambung Happy.

Tertegun.

Natsu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kami percaya Lyon tak akan jahat begitu. Jika dia benar melakukannya, tak usah khawatir—kami tak akan segan untuk menyiksanya."

"_Hai'~" _

Tim terkuat Fairy Tail tersenyum penuh arti.

Senja kali ini akan menjadi begitu istimewa untuk Mirajane.

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Jadi… apakah ada yang masih bersedia RnR? #melas**

_**Chapter**_** berikutnya adalah **_**chapter**_** terakhir. Silakan tebak-tebak sendiri mengenai Lyon dan Mirajane. XD **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/alert/fave, baik fic/author. :D **

**Akhirnya, fic ini rampung juga. Baru kali ini saya bikin fic _crack-pair_ dan puas banget rasanya begitu sudah kelar. Hehehe. XD**

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOCness, crack pairing, typo(s), fluffy.**

**.**

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan lambang guild Lamia Scale bergegas menuju ke guild Fairy Tail, ia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan di sana. Atau, ia pikir, ia perlu bertemu dengan seseorang.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, ia dapat menemukan kericuhan dan kerusuhan seperti biasa di sangkar para peri itu. Beruntung tak ada yang menyadari eksistensinya. Tak menemukan gadis itu, ia beranjak pergi hendak meninjau pantai di hari senja.

Harapannya tidak terputus. Terbayar sudah keletihan usai menunaikan pekerjaan dan nyaris putus asa mencarinya. Karena telah terealisasi dalam wujud seorang gadis yang tengah bersenandung lembut sembari menyusuri pantai.

'_Aku menemukanmu, Mirajane.'_ Lyon Bastia tersenyum lega dengan tatapan yang melunak pada Mirajane.

.

#~**~#

**_A_ "LyMira" Fairy Tail _fanfiction_, **

**.**

**Foto**

_**The Last Chapter **_

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Seorang gadis dibalut gaun pink berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Tangannya menenteng sepasang alas kaki yang semula dikenakannya. Dirasakannya debur ombak yang memecah di pantai menyembur kaki-kaki telanjangnya.

Sepoi angin di sore hari sungguh mendatangkan kesejukkan tersendiri untuknya. Matahari terbenam di batas horizon, warna lembayung bagai selendang yang memeluk langit, menjilat birunya dengan semburat jingga.

Sesekali ia melompat kecil, berkejaran dengan hempasan air laut yang menyeret butiran pasir untuk menapaki ombak.

Terakhir kali ia berfoto dengan orang itu sebagai tuntutan profesionalisme yang dipertanyakan Weekly Sorcerer, suasananya juga seindah senja kali ini.

Mata biru safirnya mengangkat selembar foto yang melukiskan dirinya dan pemuda itu berlatarkan senja.

"_Aku ada panggilan untuk misi. Mungkin makan waktu lama." _

Terngiang suara bariton yang khas itu, terkenang betapa pemuda yang selalu kelihatan sinis itu sebenarnya baik hati. Haha, walaupun tampangnya menyebalkan, tetap saja tampan. Baru beberapa hari saja, rasanya sudah rindu…

Dia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"_Jangan lupa, kau selalu memiliki tempat untuk kembali, kau pasti memiliki seseorang yang selalu menanti, menanti kepulanganmu…" _Suaranya tak kalah merdu jika disandingkan dengan kicauan burung di sore hari, diawasinya burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya, kembali pada rumahnya.

"Oh… jadi kau menantiku kepulanganku, eh, Mirajane?"

Mirajane terperangah. Mungkinkah hanya sekedar imajinasi saja mendengar suara orang itu di indera pendengarannya?

Antara takut dan penasaran, ia membalikkan badan. Semilir angin melambaikan rambut putihnya, mengibarkan gaun yang dikenakannya. Tangannya terangkat naik, menyelipkan helaian anak rambut di balik daun telinga. Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca masih berfungsi normal. Tak salah lagi, orang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya… seseorang yang kepadanyalah rasa rindu pasti tercurah.

"_Tadaima_, Mira."

Mirajane menyeka airmata yang nyaris menitik. Tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "_Okaeri_, Lyon _kun_…"

Lyon Bastia berdiri di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan terbenam di saku celana hitam. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja warna putih yang tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang, dililit oleh dasi hitam. Ia menenteng sepatu dan menyandang jas serta tasnya.

Mirajane menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanyanya, setelah meletakkan sandalnya, ia membantu Lyon melepaskan dasi.

"Sukses," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau kerja apa sampai pakai baju serapi ini?"

"Pertemuan dengan orang-orang tua bau tanah mengenai sengketa lahan dekat dengan markas Lamia Scale. Tch. Sangat menyusahkan, karena tidak diizinkan mengancam tetua-tetua itu menggunakan sihir."

Mirajane terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Lyon yang sarat akan nada sinis. "Apa perlu menghabiskan waktu sampai berhari-hari?"

"Hm… tentu saja. Kau pikir mudah untuk timku bernegosiasi dengan orang-orang tua yang berkelahi? Terkadang mereka bertengkar, dengan daya serap otak yang persis seperti bocah ababil. Ck, menyusahkan."

Setelah dasi itu terlepas, Mirajane membukakan beberapa kancing teratas dari kemeja putih itu. Sementara Lyon mengawasi pekerjaannya dengan seksama. Tepatnya, menyeringai menemukan rona merah menyapu pipi pualam gadis itu, karena tak sengaja memandangi dada bidangnya yang sedikit terekspos.

"O-oh…" Gadis tersebut mengulum senyum gugup.

Mirajane mengelus kedua lengannya yang terasa dingin diterpa angin sore. Berusaha meradiasikan panas di sepanjang lengan mulusnya. Kerkejutan melandanya tatkala Lyon memakaikan jasnya pada gadis tersebut. Harum maskulin ini, kehangatannya… sama sekali tidak terasa dingin.

Terlihat kebesaran untuknya, Mirajane merapatkan jas hitam itu di tubuhnya. Tersenyum manis, hangatnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau kedinginan."

"Terima kasih, Lyon _kun_."

Kehabisan bahan percakapan, mereka sama-sama berdiam diri. Mirajane tampak salah tingkah karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Lyon. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa dasi pemuda tersebut dan menenteng kembali sandalnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Mirajane.

"Hm…" Lyon menyeringai, kali ini terlihat lebih licik, "jadi aku tidak boleh kemari? Ya sudah, aku pulang saja." Pemuda itu berbalik, melenggang santai seolah tanpa beban.

"Lyon _kun_, jawab yang serius!" Terdengar derap langkah kecil mengejarnya. Haha, asumsinya tepat. Mirajane tak akan benar-benar membiarkannya pergi.

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Mirajane, Lyon tetap berjalan. Karena ia tahu, Mirajane pasti akan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Seperti sekarang, lengannya dicekal oleh tangan mungil yang memiliki kulit halus itu.

Seringai lenyap, sekejap mata tergantikan ekspresi datar. Ah, sepertinya ia berbakat menjadi aktor selain sebagai model. Lyon menoleh. Dilihatnya Mirajane terengah-engah mengejarnya, tapi masih tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis itu mengerti bahwa Lyon tak akan benar-benar marah padanya.

Masih dalam aksi acuh tak acuh, Lyon hendak kembali berjalan, namun Mirajane memeluk lengannya erat-erat—tentu dengan maksud hendak menahannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang…" kata Mirajane, "aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa usai melaksanakan misi kau langsung kemari?"

Berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri, Lyon menjawab, "Aku mencarimu. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai gosip tentang kita. Juga artikel dengan pandangan negatif pada Fairy Tail yang membuat ricuh saat wawancara dengan ketua serikatnya."

"Oh, aku mengerti!" Mirajane menjentikkan jari. Senyum manisnya terkembang. "Kau pasti lama mengerjakan misi karena dirusuhi oleh wartawan juga, 'kan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Pasti yang membuat ricuh Gray dan teman-temannya, bukan?"

"Hihihi. Tentu saja. Mereka andalan Master Makarov di saat genting seperti itu."

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri pantai di hari senja. Bertukar cerita, membuka konversasi yang hangat. Lyon tak kuasa menepis Mirajane yang memeluk lengannya erat-erat. Biarpun Mirajane mendominasi konversasi itu, Lyon sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Susahnya jadi artis… sekali kena gosip, dikejar-kejar begini jadinya," keluh Mirajane.

"Gelar konferensi pers saja," cetus Lyon asal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memberikan kepuasan untuk kunyuk-kunyuk menyebalkan—wartawan, _paparazzi_, dan makhluk sebangsanya—itu."

"Maksudnya?"

Lyon menghela napas panjang. Harusnya ia bisa menduga bahwa terkadang Mirajane tidak hanya polos, tapi juga memiliki daya berpikir agak lamban. Maklumlah, penyihir asal Fairy Tail, selain memiliki sindrom selebritas, terkadang kelewat lamban dalam menyerap informasi—pikir Lyon yang berusaha memakluminya.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari kita sedari tadi sedang diikuti?"

Mirajane mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi kurasa aku menyadarinya."

"Tepat. Kita cukup memberikan _fansservice_ kepada mereka."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Lyon meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas pasir. Kemudian merengkuh Mirajane dalam pelukannya. "Misalnya, seperti ini…"

**DEG**

Itu sih kehendak egoisnya Lyon. Sungguh trik jitu. Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Betapa cerdiknya mengakali para penguntit mereka dengan memberikan _fansservice_ yang **"wow"**.

Saking terkejutnya, Mirajane tak sadar bahwa ia melepaskan barang bawaannya begitu saja. Wangi maskulin pria yang sedang memeluknya merasuk hingga ruang penciumannya, dan ia dapat merasakan degupan jantung mereka yang seirama.

Mirajane perlahan memejamkan mata, kedua lengannya naik untuk membalas pelukan Lyon. Ia tersenyum, merasakan bahwa Lyon pasti juga sedang tersenyum.

"Hei, besok kau sibuk, tidak?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Jeda sejenak. "Kau mengajakku kencan, Lyon _kun_?"

"Hm… sepertinya begitu."

Sunyi.

"Mira?"

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah mengajakku. Kapan dan di mana, Lyon _kun_?"

"Aku jemput kau besok di depan markas Fairy Tail. Pagi-pagi saja."

"Uhm… kemana kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Rahasia."

"Lyon _kun_!"

"Hmph…" Lyon mendengus geli, menyamarkan tawanya, "pakai saja baju yang kasual."

"Iya—eh?"

"Cewek itu mudah ditebak."

Mirajane terkikik geli, ternyata Lyon dapat menebak dengan mudah hal apa yang dirisaukannya. Yah, namanya juga cewek… diajak kencan pasti langsung berpikiran untuk dandan secara total. Walaupun sebenarnya Mirajane tak benar-benar membutuhkannya. Pada dasarnya, ia memang sudah cantik secara alamiah.

Lyon sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Menyeringai senang mendapati Mirajane tersipu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jelita itu. Menikmati ekspresi panik gadis yang masih dirangkulnya.

"Err—_fansservice_ ini sepertinya agak terlalu ekstrim, Lyon _kun_."

"Bagus. Biar para maniak aneh yang menguntit kita sedari tadi puas."

Mata birunya seakan terhipnotis, membiarkan wajah itu kian mendekat padanya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Berbagi napas hangat ketika sepoi angin menghembuskan dingin.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"I-ini karena sinar matahari di sore hari, Lyon _kun_."

"Tidak usah beralasan, Mira."

Lyon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mirajane, menyambit telinga gadis itu dengan napas hangatnya, membisikkan sesuatu.

Mata sebiru safir itu kini berkilau digenangi airmata, begitu menghipnotisnya untuk terus memandanginya. Hangat napas yang mereka bagi, perasaan ini tak lagi menghimpit, melainkan bertransformasi menjadi kelegaan diiringi kebahagiaan yang membuncah…

"Aku juga—" lirih Mirajane, "—Lyon _kun_."

Lyon mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis manis yang sanggup membuat lelaki manapun mabuk kepayang. Dicurinya satu ciuman manis dari bibir merah muda itu.

Mirajane terperangah.

Hangat.

Secepat ciuman itu dimulai, secepat itu pula harus berakhir. Usai mengeratkan jas yang membungkus tubuh gadisnya dalam kehangatan, Lyon melemparkan senyum kecil padanya, membelai pelan rambut putih panjang yang sehalus sutra, mendaratkan lagi satu kecupan di keningnya…

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai aku menjemputmu, Mira."

…kemudian hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Mimpikah?

Jika mimpi, bisakah diulang kembali?

Mirajane tak bisa mengingat apa pun. Gadis dengan poni diikat menjulang ke atas itu masih mematung, tidak menyadari bahwa anggota-anggota guild Fairy Tail bergerombol keluar menghampirinya.

Mira tak kuasa menanggapi kehebohan adik-adiknya, kericuhan teman-temannya, antusiasme keluarganya di Fairy Tail. Mereka begitu bergembira dan berhamburan memeluknya. Sementara dia masih merasa seperti di awang-awang…

Ia teringat, besok bertemu lagi dengannya. Ajakan kencan tadi…

Penulis mendiagnosa bahwa otak seorang wanita bernama Mirajane mengalami konslet sejenak pasca peristiwa pencurian ciuman pertamanya, ditilik dari detak jantungnya masih tak dalam degup normalnya

Besok pasti menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Eh, eh! Lihat foto ini! Bagus, 'kan?"

Suara heboh Lucy mengusik perhatiannya. Terlihat kepulan asap menguar dari mana-mana—_blushing_. Mirajane mengambil alih kesadarannya, ikut memerhatikan foto yang dipegang Lucy dengan seksama. Seketika wajahnya merah padam.

"Lucy, _nice shoot—uppaaa_!" Happy ber-_highfive_ dengan Lucy. Bersama Natsu, mereka tertawa licik.

"Hahahaha. Kau kalah taruhan, Gray," kata Natsu bangga, ditadahkannya tangannya. Gray merogoh dalam-dalam saku celananya seraya merutuk kesal, kemudian menjatuhkan beberapa koin permata ke tangan Natsu.

"Ck. Kukira Lyon tak akan berani macam-macam pada Mira _chan_."

"_Neechan_… aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik… huhuhuhuhu. Aku gagal menjadi pria jantan! Huaaa…"

"Sudahlah, Elf _Niichan_. Yang penting Mira _Nee_ bahagia," hibur Lisanna lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sumbangkan foto ini ke Weekly Sorcerer?" usul Lucy dengan tampang licik.

"Lucy…"

"_Ha-hai'?" _

"Ide bagus," puji Erza.

Mirajane tak mampu berpikir darimana Lucy mendapatkan foto tadi—tatkala Lyon menciumnya. Sekejap mata, gadis itu merebut foto di tangan Lucy, mendekapnya erat lalu berlari menjauh.

"AAARRGHH… SUMBER UANG KITAAA…" teriak Lucy dan Happy.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT FOTONYA LEBIH DARI SATU, LUCY?" sergah Natsu, diikuti Erza dan Gray.

Masih berlari, Mirajane menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya nakal. "Ini foto favoritku! Kalian tidak boleh memilikinya!"

"Foto favorit?" gumam Wendy tak mengerti.

"Artinya dia begitu menyukai Lyon yang _"menjepit"_-nya seperti tadi," cetus Levy.

Cana tertawa. "Astaga… kapan aku bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti Mirajane?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman pertama dengan Gray _Sama_? Ukh, Mira _san_…"

"I-i-inilah saatnya melepaskan anakku dengan orang yang tepat…"

Gajeel menepuk-nepuk bahu kakek tua yang bergetar itu. "Kemana kata-kata kerenmu kemarin, _Master_?"

"Miraaa, kembalikaaan!" Serombongan remaja mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis cantik yang tak mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali.

"Kalian nakal!" Mirajane tertawa. "Tak sepantasnya mengintip privasiku dengan Lyon _kun_!"

Sisa senja hari itu, dihabiskan Mirajane untuk melarikan diri dari tim terkuat Fairy Tail ditambah adik-adiknya.

Tak henti ia mendekap erat foto itu. Satu lagi foto yang paling disukainya ketika bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya.

'_Ah, besok saat bertemu, akan kutitipkan foto ini pada Lyon _kun_.' _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**TAMAT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Pasca syuting fic "FOTO"**

"LITE!"

"Hieee… ampuni aku, Sherry _Sama_!"

Lagi-lagi, si penulis sedang sembah sujud di hadapan gadis serba pink yang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya itu.

"Lyon Sama _no ai_… kenapa kau menjerumuskan cintanya pada Mirajane?" tuntut Sherry dengan nada galak.

Lite mendongak, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ku-kurasa mereka cocok." Ia berjengit ketika Sherry memelototinya lebih kejam. "E-eh, maksudku… bukankah kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda cinta pada Ren, kan? Ma-maaf, Sherry. Nanti akan kubuatkan ficmu dengan seorang cowok, deh…" _siapa pun, asal jangan Gray, Loki/Leo, Lyon, Hibiki, atau Jellal._ Imbuh Lite dalam hati. "La-lagipula, Lyon jatuh cinta pada Juvia, kan? Sungguh, di animanga Fairy Tail terjalin cinta segi kompleks."

Sherry membuang mukanya yang merah padam. Mengingat sosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan—yang tsundere menurut Lucy dan Gray—itu sudah membuat darahnya bergolak, berdesir karena rindu. _Mattaku yo…_

"Kau menyukainyaaaa, Sherry!" seru Happy dan Lite dengan mimik lucu.

"_URUSAI!"_ tukas gadis itu. "Kau janji mau buat fic aku dengan Ren?"

"Err—tidak janji," jawab Lite ragu, "aku mau menuntaskan fic-fic OS di FFTI serta merevisi fic _multichapters_ terlebih dahulu. Tapi, jika sudah ada idenya, aku akan mengabari Ren dan kau, Sherry."

"Baiklah." Sherry mengangguk puas. Diam-diam Lite menghembuskan napas lega, terlebih karena Sherry melenggang pergi begitu saja menghampiri Ren, bersiap mengikuti jejak penyihir Fairy Tail lainnya; menguntit acara kencan Lyon dan Mirajane.

Ah, saatnya menyiapkan kamera untuk foto mengabadikan momen kencan pertama Lyon dan Mirajane! ;D

**.**

**TAMAT (kali ini beneran)**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**Akhirnya… TAMAT! #ledakin confetti#tabur kertas warna-warni**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk RnR yang telah mengapresiasi karya—super abal—saya yang satu ini sampai tamat! Sejuta cinta untuk kalian. Saya cinta kalian! 8-D #peluk satu-satu **

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan pada karya-karya saya yang lain! ;D #lambai-lambai sambil ngangkat bendera yang terlukis lambang Fairy Tail#**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya! ^_^**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
